La pièce ensorcelée
by MElY-MeLo
Summary: Une pièce au fond d'un couloir sombre. Si vous y entrez à deux, vous ne pourrez sortir avant de lui avoir donné ce qu'elle veut... PWP. LEMON. Divers couples.


**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

**Note** :

Je me lance avec ce recueil d'OS dans le PWP. Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas familier avec ce terme il s'agit d'histoire sous pretexte à écrire un LEMON. J'ai l'habiture d'écrire des slachs et des HPxDM, mais j'avais envie de me diversifier ^^Donc ceci sera un receuil d'OS mettant en scène différent couple. N'hésitez donc pas à me soumettre vos idées de pairing ^^

J'espère que vous trouverez ...disons...intéressant :P

**BETA** : Merci à Lily Elebore Michaels de corriger aussi ce recueil d'OS ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** HGxSS

Hermione Granger avançait lentement dans les couloirs. Elle tenait dans ses bras une pile de livres qu'elle venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque. Sur cette pile, un autre livre ouvert qu'elle lisait avec passion en évitant comme elle le pouvait les autres élèves sur son passage.

Elle releva enfin les yeux dans un couloir sombre. Elle était seule. À l'évidence, ne faisant pas attention où elle allait, elle s'était perdue. Le couloir était sombre et c'était une impasse. Il n'y avait ni torches, ni tableaux.

Elle regarda de tous les côtés afin d'identifier le lieu où elle se trouvait, mais rien ne lui était familier.

— Où est-ce que je suis?

Retournant sur ses pas, elle aperçut une porte entrouverte.

« _Il y a peut-être quelqu'un dans cette pièce qui pourra me dire où je suis. _»

Elle ouvrit plus grand la porte et entra. C'était une très petite pièce rectangulaire toute en longueur. Une cheminée était allumée dans le fond. Il n'y avait aucun meuble.

Une ombre sortit d'un renfoncement dans le mur.

— Miss Granger?

— Professeur Snape?

Le professeur de Potion semblait très surpris de voir quelqu'un. Il faillit laisser tomber la statuette qu'il portait. Hermione eut l'impression qu'il était moins effrayant que d'ordinaire.

— Non ne fermez pas la….

La porte claqua.

— … porte.

Hermione regarda la porte. Puis son professeur. La porte. Son professeur. La porte. Puis son professeur encore une fois.

— Que… quoi? demanda-t-elle.

— Vous avez fermé la porte, s'énerva-t-il.

— Mais… je…je n'ai pas fait exprès professeur. Je… je me suis perdue… je vais sortir… au revoir professeur.

Severus Snape se passa une main sur le visage.

— Vous n'y arriverez pas miss Granger!

Hermione allait tourner la poignée, mais se retourna.

— Je vous demande pardon?

— Miss Granger, une fois cette porte fermée, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait quand même ouvrir une porte. Mais après un essai infructueux, un deuxième puis un troisième, elle se retourna vers son professeur les yeux pleins d'étonnements.

— Je vous l'avais dit.

Le professeur de potion n'était qu'à deux mètres d'elle et elle pouvait sentir son parfum. Elle se dit d'ailleurs que c'était la première fois qu'elle le remarquait. Son odeur lui rappelait celle paisible et délicate des bois au petit matin après une nuit orageuse.

Elle secoua sa tête.

— Que… je ne comprends pas professeur.

Severus Snape s'approcha d'elle et passa devant elle pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte, en vain.

Son torse effleura sa poitrine tandis qu'il se penchait vers la porte, créant en elle un trouble étrange.

— Vous voyez miss Granger. Fermée.

Severus Snape se redressa et se planta devant elle.

— Vous ne pouvez donc pas écouter quand on vous dit quelque chose!

— Mais! Mais je n'y suis pour rien! La porte s'est refermée d'elle-même.

— OUI! Parce que quand deux personnes entrent dans cette pièce la porte se ferme et refuse de s'ouvrir tant que… oh Granger vous ne pouviez pas faire attention? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette partie du château d'ailleurs?... Non… ne me dites rien… je m'en moque.

L'homme se massait les tempes et Hermione Granger ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était en forme pour un homme de son âge, et à quel point ses doigts étaient longs.

— Mais… qu'est ce que c'est que cette pièce?

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir miss je-sais-tout, que ce château comporte des pièces… comment dire… assez spéciales?

— Vous voulez dire comme la salle sur demande?

Elle commençait à avoir légèrement plus chaud, peut-être avait elle attrapé froid.

— Oui tout à fait. Et bien cette fois, c'est la pièce qui demande!

— Je ne vous suis pas, dit-elle en passant ses doigts sous le col de sa chemise. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

— Oui, moi non plus!

La jeune femme regarda son professeur qui se tenait à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Il avait l'air fort et son étreinte devait être réconfortante.

— Oh mon dieu Granger qu'avez-vous fait? Râla l'homme en s'éloignant d'elle.

Hermione posa ses affaires à terre et défît sa cape. Elle avait beaucoup trop chaud. Sa vision devenait floue et un trouble étrange s'immisçait en elle. De plus ses jambes semblaient trembler comme si elle était en crise d'hypoglycémie.

Elle observa son professeur lui aussi se débarrasser de sa cape et la poser sur la cheminée.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans l'air qui les rendait malades, se dit-elle, car son professeur semblait atteint du même mal qu'elle.

Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de lui, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle sentit des étranges bruissements dans son bas ventre.

— Professeur?

— Restez où vous êtes Granger! Ordonna-t-il en lui intimant d'un geste de bras de ne pas bouger. Cela ne se peut!

Mais la jeune femme avança tout de même.

— Granger non! Si nous avons un peu de chance quelqu'un se perdra comme vous et viendra ouvrir cette fichue porte!

— Mais professeur, vous non plus, vous n'allez pas bien. Qu'est-ce que fait cette pièce? Est-ce que nous allons mourir?

Severus Snape se mit à rire nerveusement.

— Non Miss nous n'allons ne pas mourir, ou de honte peut-être. Allez vous remettre à l'autre bout de la pièce je vous pris!

Hermione secoua la tête.

— Je n'en ai pas envie professeur, dit elle d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Oh par Merlin! s'indigna le professeur de potion. Allez-vous-en de là Granger.

Severus Snape posa ses mains sur les épaules de son étudiante afin de la faire reculer, mais cela ne réduisit pas le feu qui parcourait à présent son corps, bien au contraire, il le sentit s'embraser de plus belle.

Et sans lâcher les épaules de la jeune femme aux joues rougies il avoua :

— Miss Granger, cette pièce attend quelque chose. Lorsque deux personnes se retrouvent à l'intérieur, elle se ferme jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veut. Et vous savez ce que deux personnes peuvent faire lorsqu'elles sont seules… dans une pièce déserte…

Snape laissa planer le suspens au bout de sa phrase et observa le visage de la jeune femme, aux courbes si délicieuses d'ailleurs, s'empourprer de plus en plus.

— Oh non, mais non monsieur! Ce n'est… enfin je ne…, bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle appréciait la pression des mains de l'homme sur elle, et cela la troubla davantage. Son bas-ventre s'enflammait de plus en plus. Ô non elle n'était pas souffrante, ou alors souffrait elle du trouble qui s'emparait de beaucoup de ses camarades de classe.

— Oh mon Dieu professeur, est-ce que cette pièce… attendrait de nous… que nous… faisions un duel?

Le professeur leva les yeux au plafond.

— Ciel! Granger vous êtes plus naïve que ce que je croyais!

Et plus innocente aussi, pensa-t-il.

— La pièce s'attend à ce que nous nous adonnions à un autre genre de duel, reprit-il.

Il observa la poitrine ronde et ferme de la jeune femme se soulever de plus en plus vite.

Ne sentez-vous donc pas ce trouble en vous? Demanda-t-il avec fougue.

C'est là que l'étudiante comprit.

— Oh non! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant vainement de se détacher de son professeur, mais son corps le refusait.

— Si.

— Et il n'y a pas un autre moyen? Je veux dire… ce n'est pas légal!

— Vous êtes bien la seule personne qui soit entrée ici et qui ait pensé à l'aspect légal de la chose!

— Oh non! Ce n'est pas possible, paniqua-t-elle.

— Du calme miss Granger. Nous sommes deux personnes avec assez de force et de retenue pour attendre que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir la porte! Nous ne sommes pas des animaux!

— Mais ce trouble?

— C'est bien la pièce qui le crée.

— Oh!

Hermione Granger s'éloigna de son professeur et alla tambouriner à la porte.

— À L'AIDE! OUVREZ CETTE PORTE! AU SECOURS!

Et il fallait que ça tombe sur Snape, pensa-t-elle.

L'homme la rejoignit et tenta de la calmer en entravant ses bras.

— Calmez-vous Granger. Vous pensez bien que personne ne peut nous entendre!

Au contact des mains du professeur expérimenté sur sa peau, Hermione frémit. Elle pouvait sentir son corps à quelques millimètres derrière elle.

— Oh Granger, chuchota-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque, cette position n'est pas convenable…

Severus Snape se colla entièrement au dos de la jeune étudiante, mut par un désir incontrôlable et huma ses cheveux.

Hermione ne put cacher son trouble. Toute sa peau fut parcourue de frissons et ses jambes flageolèrent de plus en plus. Les mains du professeur descendirent le long des ses bras lentement lui arrachant un gémissement.

— Non professeur, il ne faut pas, s'indigna-t-elle faussement tout en continuant de gémir.

— Je sais, grogna-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme pour embrasser la peau tendre et ferme.

— Ah professeur!

Hermione ne bougeait pas, succombant aux baisers mordants de son professeur. Ses mains toujours plaquées sur la porte, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, à la fois envahie de désir et honteuse de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Le professeur de potion posa les mains sur ses hanches et colla son bassin à ses fesses.

— Ce… ce n'est pas votre baguette n'est-ce pas? demanda la jeune femme

Pour seule réponse elle le sentit se presser encore plus contre ses fesses, ce qui déclencha en elle une excitation toute nouvelle.

Elle sentit ses mains expérimentées caresser son ventre et remonter sur sa poitrine tendue. Les doigts longs et fins défirent les boutons de sa chemise très lentement.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus irrégulière, ses joues en feu, et sa culotte humide.

Severus Snape pressait son corps à celui de la jeune femme tout en passant ses mains sous sa chemise. Il frottait son érection contre ses fesses bombées et fermes espérant se délivrer de sa frustration.

Ses mains descendirent doucement jusqu'à la jupe plissée et l'une d'elles se fraya un chemin entre elles et le dessous de coton.

— Ah professeur… c'est mal… il ne… ah oui… je veux dire… non… oui…

— Quitte à faire cela Miss Granger, profitez de l'expérience, chuchota-t-il sensuellement à son oreille.

Elle ne savait si c'était le souffle de l'homme contre son oreille, le frottement de son érection sur elle ou la présence de cette main sur son sexe, mais la jeune Hermione Granger sentit toute résistance tomber.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'acquiescement et la main sur sa culotte commença à la caresser. D'abord doucement, l'effleurant à peine, créant en elle une frustration diabolique qui l'obligea à plaquer plus fort la main de l'homme sur elle.

Amusé, Snape accentua ses caresses à travers le tissu, flattant le clitoris gonflé, lui ouvrant la voie à de nouvelles sensations et à de nouveaux plaisirs.

Hermione ne cessait de gémir, totalement soumise à son corps et à son plaisir. Elle accentuait la pression de la main du professeur en plaquant la sienne dessus.

— Vous êtes si humide, grogna Snape, et si chaude…

— Ne… Ne vous arrêtez pas, supplia-t-elle.

— Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répondit-il avant de faire tomber au sol la chemise blanche grâce à sa main libre.

La pâleur et la douceur de la peau de la jeune femme sous ses baisers attisèrent son désir. Il accéléra les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, lui arrachant frissons et cris.

— Ah… professeur… je… Je sens quelque chose… je

— Laissez-vous aller Miss Granger.

Et la jeune femme obéit. Elle laissa le champ libre au plaisir qui embrasait son sexe et le sentit gonfler et se contracter à mesure que la jouissance parcourait tout son corps. Ses pieds s'engourdirent, sa tête vacilla, sa vue se brouilla et l'homme dut la maintenir contre lui tandis qu'elle perdait l'équilibre et tressaillait.

Elle reprit sa respiration difficilement, la bouche entrouverte, transpirante et surprise.

— Je…

— Votre premier Miss Granger?

Elle hocha la tête. C'était une jeune étudiante qui voulait tout savoir sur tout. Elle pouvait rajouter cela à la liste des choses qu'elle connaissait désormais.

Pourtant malgré l'orgasme fulgurant qui venait de prendre possession de son corps, elle ne se sentait pas rassasiée. Elle voulait Snape en elle.

Sur ses fesses elle pouvait toujours sentir la bosse enhardie de désir.

— Professeur?

— Oui.

— Vous voulez que je vous fasse la même chose?

Severus Snape resta stupéfait. Il ne pouvait voir le visage de la jeune femme mais aurait juré que ses deux petites joues bien rondes devaient être aussi écarlates que deux tomates bien mûres.

— Je.. Oh oui… comme vous voulez, tenta-t-il de dire avec désinvolture.

La brunette se retourna vers lui les yeux remplis de désir, il avala sa salive et cacha son anxiété. Ses yeux plongés dans les belles billes noisette, il ne vit pas les deux petites mains s'approcher de son pantalon. Il ne réalisa leur présence qu'au moment où l'une d'elles vint frotter délicatement son érection à travers son pantalon. Au comble de la frustration, il tressaillit.

— Est-ce que je m'y prends bien? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

— Oh… euh… pour le moment oui Miss Granger.

Il était troublé, elle paraissait si inquiète de bien faire, comme dans ses études. Mais après tout, peut-être pouvait-il lui apprendre des choses?

— Accentuez la pression.

— Bien, dit-elle avant d'obtempérer.

Et elle fit bien. Snape s'appuya au mur à côté de lui. Il se sentait de plus en plus étroit. Son sexe grossissait à mesure que la jeune femme le caressait.

— Je… ah… Granger, je pense qu'il est temps de passer sous les vêtements.

— Bien, répondit-elle gênée, mais néanmoins obéissante.

Hermione, les mains tremblantes d'appréhension, défit les boutons du pantalon de son professeur et le fit tomber à terre. Elle observa la bosse conséquente sous le boxer noir et fut à la fois apeurée et excitée. En elle le désir de voir et de toucher le sexe de cet homme se faisait de plus en plus pressant et viscéral.

Elle le débarrassa de ce morceau de tissu qui l'entravait et laissa sortir l'érection glorieuse.

— Oh, s'exclama-t-elle agréablement surprise.

Le regard du professeur de potion se faisait suppliant sur la jeune femme. Elle posa un doigt timide sur le gland rougi avant de parcourir délicatement la verge. Sa douceur la surprit. Si chaude et si douce, elle avait envie de la toucher encore plus. Elle pressa sa main à la base du pénis et commença un lent mouvement de va et viens.

Cela ne lui parut pas sale comme elle aurait pu l'appréhender. Sentir le sexe battre dans sa main lui donnait une impression de pouvoir et de domination totale. Sans parler des grognements du professeur qui lui procuraient une grande satisfaction.

— Plus de pression miss Granger. Demanda l'homme haletant.

Hermione obéit. Il gémit de plus en plus fort.

— Vous… vous pourriez masser les testicules…, dit-il, honteux d'être ainsi soumis à son désir.

La main gauche d'Hermione vint alors masser les testicules gonflés avec sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite gardait le même rythme.

_Ah .. Ah, furent les seuls sons que Severus Snape prononça avant d'agripper les poignets de son étudiante.

— Oh je vous ai fait mal? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

— Oh non, répondit il en souriant, mais la pièce ne nous laissera sortir que si nous copulons, si je viens maintenant… il faudra encore attendre.

— Ne pourrez-vous pas… reprendre les armes, si je puis dire, après?

— Vous me prenez pour un jeune homme de vingt ans miss Granger?

Hermione était curieuse, et libérée de toute inhibition par la pièce elle voulait aller plus loin, mais inexpérimentée elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

— Alors comment procédons-nous? Demanda-t-elle

— Ce n'est pas une potion miss Granger, il n'y a pas de règles. Le sexe, Miss Granger, se doit d'être instinctif. Laissez vous aller serait la seule recommandation que je pourrais vous donner.

Elle hocha la tête, tandis que l'homme se débarrassait du pantalon et du caleçon à ses pieds.

— Ôtez-moi donc ce soutien-gorge miss!

Hermione opina et passa ses mains derrière son dos afin de dégrafer le sous-vêtement. Elle le laissa tomber sur le sol, dans un froissement léger.

Severus Snape l'attrapa sauvagement par le bras et l'attira à lui avant de venir embrasser de nouveau sa nuque. Ses doigts passèrent sur la poitrine ronde et descendirent le long de sa jupe qu'il releva d'un geste sec.

Hermione sentit sa culotte choir à ses pieds. Avec un mouvement de jambe elle l'envoya rejoindre les vêtements de son professeur.

Cette fois la main de l'homme était directement sur son sexe, jouant avec la toison avant de s'immiscer entre ses lèvres humides.

— Ah… gémît-elle lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt s'enfoncer en elle.

La sensation d'intrusion n'était ni agréable ni désagréable, jusqu'à ce que le doigt expert du professeur vienne appuyer sur une zone plus que réceptive. Elle colla son corps au sien et encercla ses épaules de ses bras pour garder l'équilibre. Quand un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier, elle s'empala encore plus sur eux. L'homme joua avec ses doigts comme des mouvements de ciseaux, afin de préparer le vagin inexpérimenté à sa venue.

— Mmm, vous me semblez prête miss Granger.

— Prenez-moi je vous en supplie!

L'homme sourit avant de mordre délicatement le sein en face de lui.

Il retira sa main et fit tourner l'étudiante sur elle même afin de l'appuyer sur le mur d'en face.

Rougissante, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

— Comme ça? Demanda-t-elle gênée.

— Ça sera moins douloureux pour vous, lui assura-t-il avant d'éloigner son bassin du mur. De sorte qu'elle se retrouva appuyée sur les avant-bras.

L'homme remonta la jupe sur son dos et observa les fesses rondes et fermes. Il passa ses mains dessus et les pressa avant d'écarter les cuisses de la jeune femme.

Il attrapa son membre gonflé de désir et le guida.

Hermione sentit le gland humide contre elle, et n'avait plus qu'une envie, qu'il s'enfonce en elle.

Comme s'il entendait ses pensées, Snape pénétra doucement l'antre de la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, pour écouter sa respiration. Elle ressentit une légère douleur, mais qui fut vite muée par un désir plus violent. La pièce faisait bien les choses.

— Continuez, cria-t-elle.

Ne se faisant pas prier, il s'engouffra entièrement en elle, leur arrachant à tout deux un râle de plaisir.

Les coups de reins se firent de plus en plus rapides et puissants. Ils gémissaient tous deux sans complexe ni pudeur.

À chaque va et viens dans son sexe, Hermione ressentait un grand plaisir grandir en elle. Légèrement différent de celui qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait masturbée, peu de temps auparavant.

Des dents vinrent la mordre à l'épaule lorsque les mains de l'homme pressèrent plus fort ses hanches, accentuant la pénétration.

Elle se sentit au bord de l'évanouissement quand une nouvelle explosion eut lieu en elle. Le plaisir se fit tellement fulgurant qu'elle cru se faire pipi dessus. Si le professeur ne l'avait pas maintenu de ses bras, elle serait tombée.

L'homme jouit quelques instants plus tard, martelant avec animosité la jeune femme.

Il se dégagea doucement d'elle, essayant de rependre son souffle, Hermione se releva et rabaissa sa jupe.

Gênée, elle attrapa son soutien-gorge et l'enfila, avant de faire de même avec son chemisier.

Ils se tournèrent de concert lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte se déverrouiller.

— Je… je vais y aller…, s'écria Hermione en attrapant ses affaires.

Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle partit en courant de la pièce. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas croiser le regard de son professeur et elle ferait tout d'ici le lendemain pour trouver un moyen d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Même si au fond d'elle, elle était plutôt satisfaite de l'expérience.

Severus Snape renfila son boxer et son pantalon, après quoi il observa le slip en coton blanc que l'étudiante avait oublié. Devait-il le lui rapporter? Ou cela paraîtrait-il déplacé? Il décida de le prendre avec lui pour le jeter, ou le garder en souvenir, il y réfléchirait plus sérieusement une fois retourné dans ses appartements.

Il passa une main sur son visage, puis repensa à la toute première fois où il avait découvert l'existence de cette pièce, environ vingt ans auparavant, en compagnie de Lily Evans. Ils étaient eux aussi rentrés dans cette pièce pensant être perdus.

Il attrapa la petite statuette qu'il était venu chercher, dernier souvenir qu'il avait de la femme qu'il aimait.

Il sortit en faisant attention à bien refermer la porte. Il faudrait qu'un jour il se décide à parler de cette pièce à Albus. Si toutefois le vieux fou n'en était pas l'auteur.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que d'autres personnes se laisseront-elles avoir par cette pièce?

À bientôt.

Mély


End file.
